<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бум бака бум трахти бедум by Tanzik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528614">Бум бака бум трахти бедум</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanzik/pseuds/Tanzik'>Tanzik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanzik/pseuds/Tanzik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>См. Название. Какое ещё нужно резюме?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бум бака бум трахти бедум</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернувшись в свою комнату, Фред и Джордж расселись по кроватям, и каждый начал думать об одном и том же. Несмотря на показательную расслабленность близнецов, разговор с младшим братом дался им тяжело. Если зимой они ещё не были уверены, знает ли Рон об их связи, то после услышанного разговора с Чарли в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Рон всё знал, и, похоже, это информация его ничуть не тревожила. Но будут ли остальные члены семьи так же благосклонны? Ведь, как заметил младший брат, когда-нибудь они догадаются. Больше всего Джордж боялся увидеть отвращение на лицах родных: он и сам понимал, что подобные отношения ненормальны. Но сколько раз они с Фредом пытались прекратить? Сколько раз начинали встречаться с девушкам в надежде стать нормальными? Но всё всегда возвращалось на круги своя.</p><p>— Фред, может, попробуем встречаться с парнями, если девушки нам не подходят?... — прозвучал в тишине голос Джорджа.</p><p>— Зачем? Это ничего не изменит, — резко отозвался Фред.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь, если мы даже не пробовали? Может, приезд Чарли со свои парнем — это знак свыше?!</p><p>— С каких пор ты начал верить в какие-то знаки? — недоумевал Фред, — и вообще, то, что наш брат — гей, не значит, что мы тоже.</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Это значит, что мы геи в квадрате, ведь мы не просто спим с парнями, мы спим друг с другом! — нервно прошипел Джордж и, сорвавшись с постели, встал у окна. Вся эта ситуация здорово его напрягала. А ещё его бесил Рон со своим "всепониманием и всепрощением".</p><p>       Джордж выплыл из своих размышлений, лишь когда Фред подошёл и обнял его сзади. Он уж собирался отстраниться, но тут руки брата проникли под кофту.</p><p>— Разве ты хочешь прекращать это, Джорджи? — поглаживая чувствительное тело, прошептал Фред. — Представь: больше никогда не ощущать моих рук на своём теле, не делиться друг с другом теплом и никогда не чувствовать единения нашей магии. Сможем ли мы прожить без этого?</p><p>      Джорджу на секунду показалось, что за спиной сам демон подталкивает его на сладострастные преступления, но, Мерлин, как же хотелось поддаться искушению. Последние сомнения утонули в непрекращающихся ласках, и в очередной раз ему только и оставалось, что отдаться на волю брата-близнеца.</p><p>      Почувствовав, как парень расслабляется под его руками, Фред наклонился к нему и поцеловал пульсирующую на шее жилку, не переставая дразнить такое желанное тело, лизнул мочку и втянул ее в рот, нежно посасывая. Из горла Джорджа вырвался какой-то нервный всхлип, и он оперся руками о подоконник.</p><p>      Резко развернув разомлевшего братца, Фред впился в бледно-розовые губы жадным поцелуем. Джордж застонал и начал тереться бедром о его бедро, заставляя их затвердевшие члены прижиматься друг к другу. Ловко стянув мешающуюся кофту, Фред принялся играть с его сосками. Когда он особенно чувствительно прикусил один из сосков, Джордж перестал сдерживаться и тоже захотел почувствовать голое тело под руками. Одно заклинание — и вся одежда отправилась на пол.</p><p>— Разве кто-то ещё способен дарить тебе подобное наслаждение? — прошептал Фред, обхватывая оба члена рукой. — Кто ещё заставит тебя так же страстно стонать?</p><p>- Нет ... больше никто ... только ты ... прошу ... пожалуйста, Фредди.</p><p>      Услышав желанный ответ Фред толкнул своего близнеца на подоконник, и на автомате призвал смазку их собственного производства. Когда он развёл ягодицы и скользкие пальцы коснулись сжатого ануса, Джордж на секунду замер, но затем расслабился, позволяя настойчивым пальцам проникнуть в его тело. Он схватился за свой член, с которого уже стекала смазка, но Фред убрал его руку и, чуть согнув пальцы, нащупал чувствительную точку внутри. Джорджа прошило такой знакомой волной удовольствия, и он, не сдерживаясь, застонал вслух. Но, несколько минут подвергаясь сладкой пытке, он понял, что этого слишком мало.</p><p>— Давай же ... Фредди ... не тяни.</p><p>      Фред осторожно высвободил пальцы и, зачерпнув огромное количество смазки, размазал её по члену. Все это происходило так нарочито медленно, что Джордж кинул на брата гневно-обиженный взгляд. Тот только рассмеялся и, снова поймав желанные губы своими, медленно толкнулся в обжигающе тесную глубину. Осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь, стараясь не причинить боли. Но Джорджу сейчас было не до нежностей, и, плотно обняв близнеца, он одним толчком полностью насадился на член. Словно только и ожидая его инициативы, Фред начал ускоряться, одновременно в такт лаская член брата. Стоны и вскрики обоих слились в один протяжный голос. Джордж уже находился на грани, но сдерживался изо всех сил. Хотелось кончить так же, как они делали всё остальное — вместе. К счастью, Фред не стал долго его мучать и, сильно и глубоко толкнувшись в последний раз, кончил, помогая брату дойти до пика вместе с ним.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Прислушиваясь к мирному сопению Фреда, Джордж пытался договориться с совестью. И не то, что бы у него не получалось, совсем даже наоборот. Сейчас, когда чувство полного единения с братом было ещё свежо, такие вещи, как мораль и совесть, казались совсем незначительными. И в неравной борьбе против физического и морального удовлетворения пали смертью храбрых.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>